Blood Splattered Ballerina
by themellyb123
Summary: Things happen when you can't remember them. Nearly killing someone is one, and scarring the person is two. Meeting the person again and falling in love will certainly come as the third. Yet it turns out to be, it wasn't you, and what you can remember, is what really happens, and how your story unfolds.
1. One New

**This was the story chosen by my readers for me to start. I finally finished "Newbie Yet Not" and it might be a crap of a story, but I am proud of it since it _was_ my first. If anyone reading this story came from any of my other stories or the poll that I asked people to take, I want to give a thank you, and a huge one because it means that you stuck around to see what I came up with :} I hope you enjoy this story, I took it under consideration A LOT, but I finally posted it xD**

**So now to clear a few things up: **

**Temari: 15, almost sixteen**

**Gaara: 18**

**Hinata: 19, almost twenty**

**Sakura: 16 {not really important}**

**Ten Ten: 17 {not really important}**

**Ino: 15 {not really important}**

**Other characters will appear later on in the story, so why ruin the surprise now? Got me? Yeah well Kankuro... hes not in this fic what so ever, I might stuff him in later on as a cousin or something, but don't get your hopes up, as it is only a maybe. Um... Sasuke's parents... alive, but that's not of much importance. Kurenai... watch out for her, you'll see why later on. Urm... I don't know about Neji yet, whether to make him related to Hina or not, so for now, that's up to you, what you want him to be, until I decide. Hes not really important anyway... so... Oh! I remembered! Hanabi... yeah I don't know what to do with her as of yet... Gaara and Temari's parents are alive as well, and their father isn't an annoying, cold, piece of s***, as for Karura... shes a bit guilty. You'll see what I mean, so, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, don't you think it would be hell of a lot different?**

* * *

Temari's eyes gently fluttered open as she slowly rolled around in her small, noisy, old bed. Setting her head lightly upon her softly stiff pillow, she closed her eyes, hoping to resume the sleep she deprived herself of. The attempt failed, leaving her tired but awake, in sheets which failed to give her warmth. Deciding to wake up, she rolled around once more, before dragging her body to the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes of drowsiness. The palm of her left hand sunk into the thick mattress, leaving a dent behind when she arouse. She tugged down her continuously riding up shirt, as she strode across her room, towards the hallway, the wooden floor creaking under the pressure of her weight. Her left foot out the door when she turned her head to face the time plastered on her alarm clock, laying crooked on her black nightstand. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed in realization of the time, her mind too numb to react properly, as her feet rushed her into the bathroom across the hall. In one swift motion she was inside with the door shut tightly behind her figure. It was nine forty eight, on a Saturday morning. As she frantically brushed her teeth, she decided to skip her shower; a smart decision considering the circumstances. With her business done, she scurried back to her room, her tiredness gone. She rummaged through her closet and wardrobe, in search of her one and only necessity at the moment. She found what she needed and soon she was dressed. She had on pink tights, with black boots that were a bit higher than her ankles. Some red shorts were enough to cover her bottom, and a grey sweatshirt was sufficient for warmth as well as covering a black tank top. In a duffel bag she had a can of hairspray for her wild hair, a pair of dark wash ripped jeans, and a long sleeve black and red striped shirt, along with a pair of pointe shoes, and a black, neatly folded loetard. With her bag over her shoulder, she made her way down the grey carpeted stairs (previously white), and frown glued to the features of her face.

"Good morning, Sweetie." The luscious voice, belonging to her mother rung through the small kitchen, "I thought you were gone already."

"The pest changed the time on my alarm clock... again." She groaned as she set her bag down by the entrance, hopping onto the island.

"Sabaku, get your butt down from there. Sit on a chair, like a lady." Her mother scolded.

"Can it, Karura." Temari growled as she made her way towards the table, sitting in a chair.

"Now is that any way to talk to the only person in this house willing to help you?" Karura said with a smile, "Sabaku's get down here!"

"How long this time?" Temari smirked.

"What?" Two males groaned as they entered the kitchen.

Both were in nothing more than their boxers, and slippers, "Honey, you go back to bed." Karura shooed off her husband, "You young man..."

"What am I being accused of now?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You changed the time on my alarm clock, you twerp!" Temari yelled from her spot.

The male chuckled, "Huh hoe, so worth the punishment. So what do I get?" He asked, rubbing his hands together in false anticipation.

"More a matter of how long..." Karura replied sheepishly.

"Thats supposed to mean...?" He questioned.

"You have to drive your sister wherever she wants, whenever she wants, the rest of the month." She responded with a serious expression.

"That is not fair mom, you know that!" He yelled, pointing at Temari.

"And _you,_ Gaara, know how strict that school is. She could get kicked out because of you." She responded, her face becoming, even so, more stern.

"Fine... Duck Face, lets go." Gaara growled, snatching his keys off of the counter. He headed towards the door, turning the knob slowly, "Duck Face, lets go." He repeated.

"You are in boxers, you do realize that right?" She asked, pointing to his lower region.

"Shut up..." He hissed, "I'll be in the car."

She patiently waited until the metal surrounded door slammed, "Today my class starts twenty minutes late." She whispered to her mother.

"That my girl~." Her mother sung, "Now go, before he gets too mad."

"He's not mine the whole month is he?" Temari asked, picking up her bag.

"Two weeks, I need him free the end of the month." Karura responded pushing Temari toward the door.

"Knew it..." Temari smugly smirked, "Love you, bye."

With those final words spoken, she left the house, locking it behind her, her worries slightly calmed. Hesitantly she approached the black Honda Civic with chipped paint, a burnt out headlight, and an uneven paint job, accompanied by dents from beginner accidents. She opened the passenger door, and was greeted by a glare, a sleepy death glare, but a death glare none the less. A glare any regular person would crumble under, but his glares no longer intimidated her, not since she was thirteen and he was fifteen; more than two years ago.

"Drive; I'm already late." She pestered.

"Just shut up, punk." He responded, starting the ignition of his car.

She sighed, pulling back her seat, allowing her to lay down. She zoned out, what in her opinion was a horrible taste in music, and closed her eyes. He drove on, a little bit irritated, but it didn't matter. She began to drift off to sleep; waking her up were the spine shivering vibrations of an up to date cellphone, laying squished in her back pocket. She sat up and pulled it out, setting it against her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Sweetie, tell Gaara to sit in." Karura ordered.

"Nuh, nuh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no~. He can't do that mom, he's in boxers!" Temari yelled looking at her brother.

He brought the car to an abrupt stop in front of a building, causing both him and Temari's heads to bob back and forth a couple of times. He eyed her strangely and motioned her to pass him her phone. She handed it to him with a sigh and he set it next to his ear, "Mom?"

"Honey, you will be sitting in." Karura told her son.

"Let me get this straight... you want me, to watch Duck Face here, twirl horribly for about... four hours? Mom I have plans!" He yelled, slamming his right hand against the horn of his car, accidentally honking it.

"I don't care Gaara, this is your punishment." Karura growled.

"Ugh..." He groaned, hanging up on his mother, "Well, get out."

"My phone." She smirked, "You have no shame what so ever walking in there, in nothing but boxers?" She asked, opening the door, setting a foot out and pausing for a response.

"Nope." He responded popping the p, handing her back her phone.

"You're a disgrace." She hissed, snatching her phone and slamming his door shut.

Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, she slowly made her way toward the door of the building, the soles of her worn out boots scraping thinner with each step on cement she took. She opened the glass door, and turned to her older brother, becoming slightly irritated as she waited. She watched him slam his door shut and walk over to the trunk of the old car before popping it open. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. She turned her head for a moment before looking back at Gaara who was hopping in her direction, trying to put on his jeans, his hoodie hanging from his mouth. She sighed and allowed the door to close. By the time she reached the secondary door that was no more than three feet away, he had caught up to her, still hopping into his jeans. As they walked through the secondary door, a few girls shamelessly took him in, making him smirk, and Temari gag.

"Yo big bro, find a seat, I'll be upstairs changing... and try not to flirt." She said as she patted his shoulder before heading upstairs.

"Not my first time doing this..." He muttered.

Watching her go up the stairs before disappearing into the dressing room, he pulled a chair over and spinned it around. He sat on it with with his chest against the back, leaning his arms on it with his chin on top, legs spread. He looked at the girls in the class in boredom. They failed to catch his interest, and half of them were too young for him to begin with. Temari's friends... well they were her friends, no messing with that. They all were the same, happy, prissy, and spoiled. It was normal that he had no interest in them, but they on the contrary drooled over him, and he semi-despised it. He counted the males and noticed there were a lot, not as many as girls, but more than he remembered. Afterwards, he spotted an instructor in the back. He closed his eyes preparing to be yelled at, and his prediction was accurate, Soon his arm became a poking cushion.

"Gaara, if you are sitting in, than do it properly, or don't do it at all. And put on a shirt." A woman told him.

"Kurenai... we've known each other for a long time, can you not be so strict?" He asked, slipping on his hoodie.

"Rules are rules, sorry Gaara." She responded walking away. He shook his head slightly before getting up to turn his chair, and sit "properly." Temari on the other hand, was upstairs in the dressing room. Other girls were in there as well, and all for one purpose: chaning clothes. She was already dressed and putting her hair in a bun. wasting over half of the can of hairspray. Once she finished, she threw her bag in her section of the large closet and walked out of the door. She paused at the wooden rail, observing the other students; her competition. Hesitantly she made her way down the stairs, her pointe shoes clicking against the wooden floor. She scurried to her usual position in the room; classes began in a minute or so, and she was preparing herself, stretching, and relaxing her muscles. If Gaara was going to sit in, she had to be even more of a show off than she already is, especially since she is the best in the class.

"Alright, we are starting. Temari I want you here front and center. Sakura, next to Temari. Ino, behind Sakura. Sai, next to Temari, everyone else line up behind them." Kurenai ordered, pointing around the room.

The secondary door creaked open, catching everyones attention. Even Gaara's eyes were glued to the door. A small thin girl poked her slender body in, closing the door behind her. She looked down, hiding her face entirely from view, "Why are you late?" Kurenai forcefully asked.

Temari spared a glance at Gaara then at the girl, "I was her ride! It's my fault she late." Temari said with a forced smile.

Both Gaara and the girl were profoundly confused, "Fine, get her dressed and in a bun in two minutes. Two minutes Temari, or don't bother coming back to class.

"Got it." Temari responded, walking over to the girl.

She gingerly grabbed the girl's wrist and led her up the stairs. Everyone watched from below momentarily before continuing what they were previously doing. Temari was silent as she led the way, it was only when she closed the door that she inspecting the girl. She wore black sweats, and a tight black hoodie, some classic black converses were on the girls feet, with grey socks visible inside. In a way, the girl reminded her of Gaara; probably just the clothes. Temari approached the girl and knocked the hoodie off of her head. She had pearly white eyes, and dark blue hair, almost black. Temari couldn't tell if her hair was dyed, or if she was wearing contacts, but the girl was beautiful, ignoring the small scars on her face, and the dark eye circles.

"W-why did you d-defend me?" The girl studdered.

"You're new. You have to have a past though, you don't just appear in an advanced class, unless you're in the wrong building. Beginner classes are next door." Temari said with a smirk.

"N-no, I just t-transfered here. Kurenai Yuhi... she was my instructor for a couple of years. She h-had a studio b-back in Suna... but she moved here a few years ago. She left h-her old studio to her sister. My father recently got a j-job transfer, so we had to move." The girl said, removing her hoodie.

"Theres a different past behind you, there had to bee. I can see it in your eyes, no one holds that much fear in a glance, and those scars, they aren't from what we do. I'll let you get dressed alone, call me in to help you with the bun. The names Temari, but you can call me Tem." She said as she walked out the door.

"Hinata." The girl responded, watching the door shut.

She sighed and stood in front of the mirror as she slowly discarded her clothing. First to go was the black button up shirt, leaving her in her black bra. Then he sweats, exposing her black boy cut underwear. She slowly turned around, hunching over slightly, watching as her spine became more and more visible through her pale scarred skin. The scars were still there, all of them, small, large, all still there. Four years, four years and they were all still there, each holding a memory of pain, memories wanted to be forgotten. She closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip, as she took off her shoes and socks. Afterwards she slid on her pink tights, followed by a black leotard, and black leg warmers, as well as her pink pointe shoes, with sown in draw strings. She tied her long silky hair into a neat bun, held up by bobby pins, before setting her bag of folded clothes in the corner of the room. Hesitantly she walked out of the room, instantly feeling eyes burning into her form. She gulped heavily, nearly running down the stairs and across the wooded floors.

"You didn't need help with the bun after all." Temari acknowledged awkwardly.

Kurenais head snapped in the girls direction, her eyes widening a fraction of an inch, "Hinata?" She choked out.

* * *

**Well, thats the start of it. I hope you like this story, its an idea thats been floating about my mind for some good time already. And like I think I've mentioned, thanks to everyone reading this story to begin with, and especially those who have come from my other stories. You don't know how much it means to me, and I can't express my gratitude enough. Excuse spelling, and grammar errors, and if you are kind enough, point them out :}**

**Now I feel like its necessary to address this: although the story starts off somewhat in Temari's point of view, and it will continue to be like that for a good portion of the story, its a GaaHina fic. I feel more comfortable writing like this until the story further progresses. Now that that is cleared up:**

**I would like to give some credit to sasuke-rox-my-sox-1, a really good friend of mine who I consider my co-writer, and although she doesn't have any stories published as of yet, she is an amazing writer.**

**Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome :}**

**Love,**

**Emely Marin**


	2. A Small Switch

**I feel as if the story is going good so far, so I'll continue it :} Though I wouldn't mind a few more reviews ;}**

* * *

Kurenai seemed shocked, as if she knew the girl. Temari, Gaara, and the class as a whole looked at her strangely; and they both sensed it. Kurenai snapped her head back to the class, "Barre, first position!" She ordered.

That couldn't possibly be the same Hinata, could it? She lost so much weight, her bones - they were visible - nearly each and every one of them. Her face seemed so... pale, emotionless, lifeless even. All with a dark, dull expression that could burn if intended to. But that wasn't Hinata, she didn't have it in her to do that, to be like that. Yet as proof, there she stood, in all her dull glory, "Sweetie... you're the new student, if I am correct. What exactly is your name?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata's body became even more lifeless. So she was going to play that game, pretend to not know who she was, "Hinata Hyuga. Evina told me to give you her greetings."

"The same to her, but who exactly gave you the transfer?" Kurenai asked.

"Evina did, ma'am." Hinata responded, dropping her gaze to Kurenai's feet.

Kurenai looked her up and down once more, "Very well than... Your position will be behind Sai. Those of that line move back." Kurenai ordered, "Mikoto, Kushina, take over. First, point, first, tendu, first, second, plie, releve, plie, first, demi plie, first. Don't. Climb. I have to make a phone call."

"Sai, switch with the new girl." Temari whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You heard me, now move." She responded, squatting down, her fingertips brushing the floor slightly before pulling up.

"Alright~" He responded, pulling Hinata into his spot before taking hers.

She flinched under his touch, "History of you and Kurenai, now." Temari demanded.

"S-she was my b-ballet teacher for five years. Then she moved, and l-left her studio to h-her sister Evina. I-I haven't heard f-from her since."

"Thats not it. You have a bad habit of lying, I know a person like that, and its gotten him nowhere good. Trust me." Temari said quietly, "I won't push, but I'll get it out eventually."

"I-I highly doubt t-that." Hinata retorded.

"Do you have a ride after class?" Temari quickly changed the subject, deciding not to pursue further for now.

"No." The timid girl responded a moment later.

"Would you want a ride?" Temari asked in a repetitive tone.

"It's fine." Hinata responded.

"It's not fine. You aren't fine." Temari said knowingly.

"F-fine." Hinata gave in.

"Good." Was Temari's simple response as she switched to second position, "Now where's Gaara..."

...

"Temi... so how do you know the newbie?" Ten Ten asked, leaning against the vanity table, which Temari sat at, doing her hair.

"Reasons." Temari lied, "And for the last blood saken time, don't call me that."

"Alright grumps, but why isn't she changing? She's just... sitting there.." Ten Ten responded.

"Who cares, she's killer on pointe." Sakura said, running a brush through her pink locks.

"Oh come on, she's right there, stop talking like she isn't. Do you guys not remember how nervous we were transferring to the mature class, then to the advanced class?" Temari asked, laughing lightly afterwards, seeing as she had said it to seriously, creating tension.

"Temari." Ino said, gaining said persons attention.

"We were ten." She finished bluntly.

"And what?" Temari countered.

"So, why exactly aren't _you_ changing?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Annoying Gaara by making him wait." Temari lied smoothly, startling herself at the extent of her abilities.

"Alright, my father is probably outside already, so we we have to go. Don't forget our plans tonight." Ino said.

"No promises." Temari mumbled, watching the three leave.

When they left it actually registered through her mind, why did she defend the new girl. She was a complete stranger, but there was something about her, something that just draws people to her. She turned slowly, hesitating slightly on facing her. There she sat, staring out the window, though not at anything in particular. She was in her own world, a lonely seldom world at that. Slowly she walked over to the girl, not wanting to break her of her haze. Tapping her shoulder gently, she observed how the frail girl flinched, appearing so delicate.

"You have to get used to it eventually, might as well start in front of me." She mumbled lowly, dropping her hand from the girl's shoulder.

"I can't, I-I just can't. Understand that, p-please." The girl begged, tears descending her cheeks in rivulets.

With no hesitation, Temari pulled her in for a hug, letting her tears fall freely onto her shoulder. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch as her hand rubbed up and down the thin girls back. She looked startled at the girl out of the corner of her eye; she was so thin, it was abnormal, even for Temari, who was as skinny as they come. Her hand continued to glide aimlessly over the girl's back, up and down, all she felt was bone, no fat. Because that was all there was, all bone, not even muscle, just skin and bone. Pulling away before she said something she would regret, she looked at the girl with saddened eyes, abruptly turning around to change.

"Go ahead and change, I'll be outside the door." Temari murmured as she changed, leaving the room when she finished.

"Yo ducks! Lets go!" An annoying voice rung from the floor below.

Temari looked down in disgust at her brother, "Wait, twerp!" She yelled, leaning against the rail.

"You're dressed aren't you?! Lets go!" He insisted.

"Look, I'm waiting for someone." She sighed, closing her eyes.

He groaned loudly, and she sighed again, this time in relief; it meant he was waiting, not exactly like he had a choice. There was a sudden change in atmosphere, as the knob of the door behind Temari twisted, soon revealing the mysterious girl whom had raven locks. She wore the simplest of clothing, black sweats, and a black hoodie, black combat boots adorning her feet. Her face was clear of tears, but her eyes remained pink and slightly swollen. She held both Temari and her bag, the arm which held Temari's extended in said persons direction. Temari took her bag from the girl's gentle grasp, whispering a thank you while at it.

''We can go now." Temari mumbled, turning to the stairs.

Nodding, Hinata followed behind Temari's retreating form. As she silently followed, she felt a sense of ease, seeing as there weren't eyes boring into her. No one there staring, gawking, judging. Enveloped in her thoughts, she failed to realize that Temari had led her outside the building, to the parking lot directly between the two buildings. And so they stood there, Temari leaning against the beat up Honda Civic, as Hinata stood still, internally fighting the urge to make a run for it. Out of nowhere, Temari rapidly reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of keys with various bite marks, making Hinata gasp aloud, earning her a look of both worry and confusion. Temari shook it off and opened the cars door, making a mental note of the moment though.

"Front or back?" Temari asked.

"Excuse me?" The girl retorted.

"Two door car... front of back?" She explained.

"Um... the back is fine." She responded, her gaze dropping to her feet.

"The front it is." Temari said with a smile.

"W-why?" The girl asked, confusion written on her face.

"Because I like to stretch out." Temari replied simply, setting both bags on the floor once she climbed into the car.

"Oh, well a-alright." She mumbled, climbing into the car afterwards.

"He should be here any minute..." Temari sighed.

"W-who?" The girl curiously asked.

"My brother." She mumbled, leaning back into her seat.

"Y-you have a b-brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, two actually." Temari sighed, "Speaking of the devil..."

"Uh, hi..." He mumbled as he shut his door, "I'm supposed to drive you around, not your friends."

"Too bad, drive." She ordered, smirking.

"Keys." He countered with a smirk of his own.

She made a face of annoyance before throwing the keys at his face, which he easily caught before starting the ignition of his car. She turned her attention towards Hinata for the first time and was confused at the sight; the girl was backed up against the door, her nails clawing at it. Wide eyes and clawing at the belt buckle as well, it didn't take a genius to realize she was scared, petrified. Of Gaara, and with no reason at that. Her eyes caught Temari's for a split second before she calmed down, as if to cover up in an emotionless facade. Though she maintained her distance from Gaara. In a rare act of worry, he set his hand on her shoulder, his brows knitting together in confusion. It was a small act to calm her down, but instead she became more frantic; wheezing slightly as she backed up a considerable amount again.

"Gaara what did you do?!" Temari growled quietly, "Hinata... you okay?"

"P-please, don't hurt me. Get away! D-don't touch me!" She pleaded, her mouth slightly agape and her pupils dilated.

"Sa-Sas-no!" She yelled, flailing around as tears stung in her eyes.

It didn't seem as if she were yelling at the two in the car, she was somewhere else entirely. She was looking directly at Gaara, but it was as if she were looking through him, and her near-crystal eyes didn't help him feel otherwise. He had pulled over the second she began to panic, still in the parking lot between the two dance academy's. Tears were now streaming down her face and her breathing was ragged and frantic.

"Gaara... drive, home." Temari ordered quietly.

"Got it..." He mumbled before speeding off.

He switched gears and kept his hand on the stick to do so again when needed. Nearly fifty miles an hour in a twenty mph zone, skipping red lights and stops in a whole. In a matter of minutes, he was pulling into the garage of their home with two sharp twists of the wheel. He shut off the engine before stepping out and closing his door behind him. Pulling up his jeans, he walked over to Hinata's side and held the door open for her and even Temari. Unlocking the house door, he watched as both girls piled in, one after the other, each carrying their bags.

"Gaara, you can take off, you're free for today." She told him.

"Who's going to take her home?" He asked, pointing in Hinata's direction.

"I got it." She responded, turning her attention back to him.

"Fine... call me if you need me alright." He said.

"Kay big bro." She mumbled before hugging him and kissing his cheek. He held he waist for a moment before kissing her forehead and leaving the house, shutting the door behind him.

"And you two can't act like that in front of me and your father?" Karura asked, stepping into the scene.

"Nope." She smiled in response.

"So... who's this?" She asked, taking a step towards Hinata, who stood at the far end of the room, her back to Karura.

"Hinata Hyuga... she just moved here." Temari said as she locked the door.

"Hyuga...?" Karura mumbled to herself. Hinata turned around and faced Karura for the first time; both her jaw and phone fell to the ground with a thud. Her body had lost movement and she and Karura both had stopped blinking.

"I-I'm sorry Temari, I-I have t-to go." Hinata said as she ran slightly, stumbling slightly as she picked up her phone from the ground. She picked up her bag in a rush and stumbled out of the house, not even a glance back.

Temari ran out after her and now stood in the middle of the street, "She's gone..." She breathed out.

Hopelessly she trudged back into the small house and plopped down onto the couch in the livingroom. She tugged at her hair roughly as her elbows rested on her knees, "What the hell was that..." She mumbled to herself.

With an agravated sigh, she made her way up to her bedroom and threw her aching body on the old bed barely big enough for her form. After a minute or two of gazing up at her bare roof, she sat up and began rummaging through her bag. Something seemed off - that wasn't her clothes, and the bag was full of papers and official looking files... This was Hinata's bag...

* * *

**I really thought I would update sooner, and I promise I will, but things have been hectic lately. I'm not busy at all, but I just don't have much computer access at the moment. I hope you understand though :/**

**Review plzz**

**Love,**

**Melly **


	3. Nothing Left To Do But Wait

"Gaara, meet me at the library, ASAP." Temari whispered into her phone, hoping her brother would receive the voicemail soon enough.

Minutes later, she received a call back. Checking the caller ID, she picked up the call, "Why?!" Was his fine greeting.

"Yeah, so, like, you remember the girl that had like a seizure in your car?" She asked him.

"Yeah; why?" He responded.

"It involves her, now would you just come already?!" She growled.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way grouchy." He said and hung up before she could make up a witty response.

He was having lunch with his friends when she had called, but seeing as one of the schools dean's decided to take a stroll about, he sent the call straight to voicemail before the song Gives You Hell by All American Rejects started blaring through the cafeteria. Though he would never admit it, he was somewhat glad she called him, it gave him an excuse to get away from his idiotic friends, who by any means just hung around him because of his magical prowess of being a chick magnet. He excused himself, saying it was a family emergency and mad his way towards the library, wondering if his sister was on study hall or cutting class. He would be lying if he said the girl he met that day hadn't intrigued him. She actually seemed to be worth his time; all the girls he had previously been with all threw themselves at him, but she seemed like a genuine challenge. He never dared to waste his time on the girls from Temari's ballet classes because they all seemed so weak, fragile, and girly as hell, but that one girl was different. He didn't have to spare a second glance at her to know she had gone through hell. Whether it was physical or emotional he didn't know, but he sure as hell was interested in finding out. After all, he knew what it was like.

When he made it to the library, she was there, her small head poking out of the door. She wore some shirt tucked into shorts with a vest over it and some boots. All neutral colors. Once she spotted him she ushered him to hurry up. His pace quickened slightly as he pushed open the door enough to slide his body in. He watched as Temari grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a computer towards the back. He sat down and pulled her down with him, chuckling, seeing as she had on a wide eyed expression; wrapping his arms around her waist afterwards. As much as he hated her at times, she was his baby sister and he loved her. He would annoy her, yes, and she would do the same, but at the end of the day, they had to be there for each other. Although what they were doing seemed a little too intimate for siblings, neither of them really minded. She was sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder; to anyone they would have looked like a couple, and their appearance wasn't of much help either. They didn't look alike at all. That really wasn't of matter though, because people knew who they were, and they wouldn't interfere with the love-hate relationship they constantly had.

He was extremely overprotective, but he was discreet about it. Females for sure knew that he was single, but the males? They can continue believing that Temari wasn't, and that was exactly what he was doing at the moment. He didn't miss how every guy in the library started his sister up and down with lust filled eyes. So he made sure to give off the illusion that she was taken. It was the only reason she still hadn't been in a relationship, at least in his book which was just fine by him. He just hoped that she took him as an example of how men were; heartbreakers only interested in sex. He could dream, couldn't he?

He finally turned his head to what his sister was doing; somehow she was going through school files, and it turned out that the mystery girl was a student in their school. As she continued to click, the files became more and more detailed. The girl's name was Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and Unknown. Weird, she didn't have a mother. Apparently she was nineteen and a sophomore, how strange. That was all the schools computers had on her, and surely, that wasn't enough. He knew his little sister, and judging by the pensive look on her face, she thought the same; more research would be in order, soon preferably. Yeah it was normal to get held back a grade or two, but it sparked a nerve. She seemed like a smart girl.

...

The same afternoon at four, when he had to drop Temari off at her ballet class, he saw her. The same attire as always: black sweats, and a tight black hoodie. He was attracted to her in more ways than one. He wanted to learn her story, to get to know her, but he also wanted nothing more than to take her to his room and... do things with her. As much as he wanted her sexually, he wanted to know her. Which was strange on its own, as he would usually skip and get right down to the sex; and to know that she was older than him was even more of a turn on. Something just mentally stopped him, instead of the explicit images that would typically clog his mind, he was picturing a home, kids, pets. By the time he had snapped out of his trance, she was no longer there, no longer in his sight, and neither was his sister. They were both inside already.

Groaning, he opened the door to his car, slamming it behind him and making his way into the building. He found it funny how his outfit was turned into that of a females. He wouldn't ever be caught dead in a tight hoodie, maybe his boxers, but not a tight hoodie. He had a big zipperless one in replacement. They both had on black sweats, though his were a fading black while hers was still vibrant. Same went for the converses. He made his way inside the building and was hit by a wave of warmth, as it was cold outside since winter had started to kick in. He sighed and figured he might as well sit in, having no plans anyway.

He was on his way to Kurenai's cluttered office and was about to knock on the door when he heard an interesting conversation, "Evina... I know. Had the circumstances been different I wouldn't of had reacted the way I did, but they weren't, Evina, they weren't."

"I know, but what am I going to do. She must hate me, we haven't seen each other for twelve years. Do you know how hard it was for me to not break down into tears right there?"

"Why did you give her the transfer? She could have found another school easily, she is extremely advanced. How I wish I could just explain everything to her, but I can't! Evina, I can't. I've got a class to teach, I'll talk to you later."

He couldn't hear what this so called Evina was saying, but he heard Kurenai loud and clear. He couldn't jump to conclusions just yet, but everything seemed as if it was starting to piece together. Kurenai had been teaching ballet in Konoha for as long as he could remember, but he does remember a time when she wasn't around. Thinking back at it, twelve years ago when he was about six, she wasn't around. At the time, Mebuki, Sakura's mother was the one in charge with Kushina and Mikoto as her assistants. Now the three of them were assistants to Kurenai. How this woman took over was beyond him. Temari was only three or four at the time, so she wouldn't remember; he still had to tell her though.

He looked around and saw that all the girls were downstairs, good, that meant that Temari was the only one upstairs. He made his way to the dressing room, and without knocking he walked in. He thanked God that he hadn't walked in on his sister changing, but he walked in on someone else. He saw scars all over her back, her spine visible under her pale skin as well as her rib cage and hips. He was speechless and wasn't in control of his mind or body when he slowly approached the girl. She was exposed, vulnerable, but he wouldn't dare take advantage of her. He wouldn't want disrespect for his sister or mother, so it was natural for him to respect women, even if he slept with them. Just as he was about to set a hand on the girls shoulder, an old and deteriorated pointe shoe hit him upside the head, making him let out a silent shriek. He turned around to see his sister shaking her head, sliding her thumb against her throat, sending him clear signals to stop.

He obeyed, and was about to back away, when he tripped over the girls sweats lying dormant on the carpeted floor, accidentally pulling her down with him. She landed on him with wide eyes. He let go of her forearms and sat up, watching as the girl cowered, stumbling back against the wall. She held her arms over her breasts with her knees bent up to cover herself more. Her hair was in a high pony tail, rebel bangs aligning her face. Her chest heaved up and down, her heartbeat fastening immensely. He had stood up and had a hand outstretched, palm down at loss of words. He felt Temari drag his collar, dragging him out of the door. She herself was out of the room, leaning against the door with folded arms and angered eyes.

"Why the hell did you go in there?" She whispered, pushing hs chest forcefully.

"I have something to tell you, an I thought you were the only one in there." He said, crossing his arms as well.

Her eyes narrowed, "Obviously not, dimwit. Tell me later alright." She growled, entering the room yet again, slamming the door in his face.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly as she walked towards the girl.

She didn't respond, instead she backed up more against the wall. With her hands over her chest, her eyes widened a little more and her lips parted slightly. Temari ignored it all and sat next to the girl, her arms falling lightly over her knees, "Talking makes it better~" She cooed, resting her head on her knees.

Tears dripped down the girls face, and she let out a whimper before falling over on the plush carpet. Silently Temari stood up and walked over to Hinata's bag. The bag that had been returned to its original owner the minute she spotted her again, nearly a week ago. Temari had gone through every file in that bag repeatedly, and Hinata was painfully aware of that. Temari grabbed the clothes withing the bag and proceeded towards the girl limp on the floor. She put on the girls sports bra easily, seeing as she made no resistance. She put up no fight at all, allowing Temari to adjust it over her body. She didn't move at all, she occasionally blinked, her gaze stuck on the roof. Temari slipped on the pink convertible tights over her pale legs, and again, no resistance was put up. She let them cover the girls feet, seeing as Hinata never had them at her ankles; anything higher was out of the question. Temari was just fifteen, yes, but she was very observant, especially to have noted such a small detail. Three minutes, she had three minutes to finish dressing up the being sprawled out beside her. Her black leotard followed, and yet again, no resistance on Hinata's part, so shoving her arms though the sleeves wasn't an issue. A one inch wide piece of fabric didn't really count as much of a sleeve, did it?

Either way, she had about to minutes to finish off. She shoved the girls feet into her pointe shoes, after slipping on her some toe pouches of course. The drawstrings weren't a problem, she had enough experience to be able to tie them in ten seconds flat. But hair; that was an issue. Her hair was impossible to put into buns quickly because she had shoulder length frizzy hair, long silky hair was just something else. She managed though, and just in time to go around picking up Hinata's clothes only to stuff them into the bag that was fairly similar to hers. Hinata was the only problem now, she couldn't just drag the girl out to dance in her condition, she looked half dead for God's sake. At that moment, Hinata snapped though.

She broke down into tears, sobbing hysterically. Temari couldn't leave her now, so she hugged the girl in an act of sympathy, but the moment was short lived. Hinata pulled away and began clawing at her head. At this point the bun was the last thing on her mind, because this girl was thrashing around and she couldn't do a single thing about it. She mumbled things that Temari couldn't exactly pick up, but she was sure Kurenai's name was mentioned. Then it stopped. There was no more thrashing, and the tears subsided; she calmed down, her breath slowly regulating as she sat up. Silently, she stood and walked away, not uttering a single word more, shutting the door lightly behind her. Leaving Temari there, confused, bewildered, annoyed.

...

Classes had flown by, an awkward silence between instructor and student, and aura of unsettlement washed upon them it seemed. Gaara did the same as Temari: watch Hinata intently. They both without knowing it held information that filled out so many gaps, but after two hours, they got distracted. In those mere moments of distraction, Hinata escaped their grasp. It seemed as if it was her specialty, escaping from people's questions, from questioning itself. They couldn't do anything more than to go home and call it a day. And so they did. They did what they usually did, they ate dinner, skimmed through their homework, showered and went to sleep. As much as they depended on each other, they were independent individuals, and they didn't mind. Both slept calmly, knowing that they would find her at school, and she wouldn't be able to run then. It wasn't their intention to hurt her, and it isn't. In reality, they wanted to discover her, to help her in every way they possibly could. That didn't give them many options though...

* * *

**Spring Break Rocks! And by that I mean I get to update before my life gets sucked into an unending abyss of textbooks and homework again where I lie dormant until the fresh opportunity of summer awakens me from my mono induced trance. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review plzz,**

**love,**

**melly**


End file.
